New Inheritors
by aar564
Summary: 20 years in the future and the heirs have grown up with families of their own. The new inheritors are attending the same Jeguk High School as their parents, but a new student arrives with a huge secret that isn't only hers to tell. What will the world of the wealthy and powerful hold for the next generation?
1. Prologue

My mother always loved taking pictures especially pictures of me. Ever since I can remember, she never once missed an event of mine from my elementary school graduation to when I peed myself in class and she had to pick me up early. I still don't know why she had taken a photo of that embarrassing moment, but she did and she did it all while trying to hide her goofy smile.

Then one day it all made sense.

We were driving home one evening from having a celebratory dinner since it was the last day of school and summer had officially started. My mother was a high school teacher so it was technically a celebration for both of us.

Her phone suddenly went off. "Can you check whose calling?"

"It's an unknown number," I answered. "011-82-2…"

That's when everything went black and the sound of metal crushing rung loudly in my ears.

The pain shot through my body like a wild rollercoaster and woke me up. Everything was blurry, but after a couple seconds my vision adjusted and I realized that I was in a hospital room. My head was thumping wildly while my muscles were too sore to try and move. Slowly turning to my left, I notice a man asleep in the small arm chair beside me. He looked uncomfortable since the chair was obviously too small for his long legs. I couldn't recognize who he was.

Suddenly a nurse came in and she smiled brightly at me. She checked the small machine to my right and scribbled something on the clipboard in her hands.

I used all my strength to pull on her top, "M-m-my mother…"

Her bright smile immediately disappeared. Without answering, she gently returned my hand to my side before waking up the unknown man.

He jolted awake. His eyes were warm yet tired. The wrinkles surrounding them were an indicator of long hours of work and little sleep. No wonder he had fallen asleep. "You're awake," he said concerned.

He was speaking in Korean.

"M-mom, where is she…" The words managed to spill out of my dry throat. It was the only question I had running in my head.

Just like the nurse his facial expression changed. "Your mother…"

Do you ever have those moments when the world seems to slow down, but you're mind continues to run wild? It was happening right at this moment as he explained the accident. A semi- truck had passed a red light and t-boned us. The driver side received most of the impact and my mother took her last breath inside the ambulance on the way to the hospital. She died without me by her side.

"Jin, are you okay?" The stranger was oddly concerned with my welfare.

"Who are you?" I asked wanting to leave my mother's death in the back of my mind for now. The moment I'm left alone, I'll burst into tears and break down, but right now I'm fine. I'm teetering over a cliff, but I'm fine.

He collected his thoughts and his expressions. His eyes were red and puffy which meant he had been mourning for my mother already. "I'm Kim Won. I'm your father…"

He took my silence as a signal to continue his story.

"Your mother she called me about a couple months ago asking to meet," he said without meeting my eyes. "She told me everything then. That we had a child."

"I'm tired," my hoarse voice echoed. I couldn't handle all of this information right now and my mother had died, but I couldn't find the strength to say all of that.

The underlying message reached him since he stood up and awkwardly looked around the dark hospital room. "I'm going to the cafeteria then. If you need anything just press the call button and a nurse will come right away."

I looked out the window wanting this conversation to end as quickly as possible. I wanted my mom by side, but that was never going to happen because she was gone and I was alone.


	2. Home?

The following week as I recovered from my minor injuries, Kim Won stayed at the hospital though the first couple of days he stayed outside my room since it was still very awkward between us. Yes, he was my father as the DNA test assured, but I didn't know who he was or what kind of life he has been living till now.

He did however tell me how he met my mother back in Korea and how they fell in love. He also told me how things didn't work out and my mother left for a teaching position in the States while he stayed behind to help with the family business. It was like a plot from a drama.

"How do you feel?" He asked. The hospital finally released me with a clean bill of health.

"Good," I answered though my back was still kind of sore.

"The car is waiting," he glanced at his watch, "Have you thought about my offer?"

"I have." Kim Won had asked me to come live with him in Korea. I don't have any other family since my mother was an orphan and staying here alone wasn't really a great idea. Moving to another country was terrifying, but I didn't really have a choice. "When's our flight?"

"In three hours so we should hurry," he grabbed my backpack and threw it at the lanky man waiting by the waiting luxurious sedan. He bowed deeply to the both of us.

A small flag rose in head, but I was too tired to care.

The plane ride was awkward as well, but I slept through most of it since the hospital had given me some pain medication for my back. When we landed, the same lanky man from before was waiting for us again and he bowed as he greeted us. I remember my mother teaching me that you should always bow ninety degrees when meeting someone. It was a sign of respect.

"You speak Korean very well for growing up in the States," he said starting the dreaded small talk.

"Mom was really strict with speaking only Korean at home. She also taught me how to read and write as well." Those Saturday nights where she would make me watch dramas and write what they were saying then translate it popped in my head. "She was a great teacher."

After that, he didn't really say much until about five minutes before we arrived. "I forgot to mention that I have a son. You have an older brother."

I remember when I was much younger, I used to ask my mom for a younger sibling so I could have someone to play with when she was busy with work. She would then ask if I was willing to share her which I wasn't so I stopped nagging her about it.

I didn't have time to process this new information since we pulled into the driveway of my new home.

Suddenly that small red flag from before rose even higher and became brighter. This wasn't a home. This was a mansion. A mansion just like the ones in movies. The front yard was covered in exotic plants and the greenest grass I had ever seen. It was astonishing.

Inside was incomprehensible.

The walls were covered in art pieces that didn't make any sense and a long staircase in the middle brought it all together. My mouth was gaping open until an older woman appeared from nowhere with a warm smile.

"Welcome home," she too bowed. She had graying hair and was wearing an apron around her waist.

Kim Won looked around, "Where's Joon?"

Her warm smile faded. "He's upstairs. Studying."

Kim Won chuckled, "His lying is getting worse. Tell him to come downstairs."

She ascended the stairs in a matter of seconds and returned in another second with a tall boy following behind her.

His hair was dark brown just like mine, but his eyes were a darker hue. He was dressed casually with a simple striped sweater and jeans, but his expression didn't fit his attire.

"Aren't you going to greet your father?" Kim Won said. His tone of voice had changed from before.

"I would have greeted you at the door, but I was busy studying." Joon was staring intently at me, "Who's this?"

"If you would have answered my calls, you would have known who she is." They seem to enjoy taking shots at each other. "This is Jeon Jin. She's your sister."

His troubled expression sent chills down my spine as he looked at me then to his father. I felt so guilty at that moment. "What are you saying? She's my sister?"

"I'll explain this to you later because I need to get back to work," he turned to the older woman who had been watching this ordeal, "Get a school uniform for Jin and make sure she has a healthy dinner before bed."

With that, Kim Won left us in the middle of the ocean without any life jackets and I never really learned how to swim. All I could do was doggie paddle.

As if sensing my unprecedented drowning, the older woman spoke up, "I just finished dinner so l―"

"I lost my appetite." Joon interrupted. His eyes were still piercing through my thick skull as he retired back upstairs.

"Don't worry," the older woman crooned. "Joon is a good boy. He's like an onion."

"You have to peel many layers to get to the center."

"No," she said surprised by my answer. "He's doesn't taste doesn't good raw, but once cooked he's delicious."

What a strange simile and I didn't have the heart to tell her that I dislike onions cooked and raw. "What's for dinner?"

She didn't say a word and only guided me to the large dining room where a long white marble table was centered. I took a seat and waited patiently as she danced in and out of the kitchen with various side dishes until finally she brought out the actual meal.

"Pork belly," I said in amazement.

This will definitely erase all of my worries and thoughts for the time being.


	3. Midnight Snack

My new room was larger than expected as well, but the bed was perfection. Compared to my old twin bed, this queen sized bed was the bed of my dreams. It was large enough where I could sleep diagonally if I wanted to and my feet wouldn't hang off the end. I also had a walk-in closet as big as my old room, but the task of filling it with clothes and accessories was dreadful.

Even though my new bed was my new love, I had trouble sleeping. My mind was buzzing with so many questions and thoughts about how in just a couple days my life had changed 180 degrees. I was sleeping under the same house as my long lost father and an older brother I didn't know existed. I also couldn't shake off the feeling of guilt from before. They had a good life and I suddenly showed up.

I need to take a walk.

Without another thought, my body went into action and rose from bed like a vampire. My hands grabbed my polka dotted backpack and opened it in one swift movement. A navy wind breaker was neatly folded inside waiting to breath. One night after a strenuous day of catching up with my television shows, my mother came home with a giant shopping bag which never has happened so I was curious as to what caught her attention enough to spend money. She presented a navy windbreaker that surely was pricey, but her wide smile assured me that she didn't take that into account.

" _What's this?" I knew what it was, but we lived in California where it was always sunny and there really wasn't a need for any type of jackets._

" _I saw it and I immediately thought of you," she gushed. "I also bought myself one."_

Even with it being summer, my mother and I wore our matching jackets inside the apartment and pretended that we were in the middle of winter.

I remembered seeing the older woman leaving the kitchen through a small door inside the enormous pantry so I made my way to the kitchen. It still smelled of pork belly and grease. Mmm. The small door lead to a narrow stone pathway to a small gate that was locked. I zipped my jacket and tied my shoes tightly before climbing over the gate.

My weak arms barely got me over, but luckily my strong legs made up for them. On the way here from the airport earlier today, I remembered seeing a convenience store about two blocks away. The luminescent lights greeted me nicely, but my eyes took a minute to adjust. The store was completely empty except for me and another person who was at the ramen section.

Ramen sounds good.

As I waited for the ramen to cook, I observed a group of rowdy men outside the convenience store. They were still wearing suits, but their ties were loose and the empty bottles of alcohol scattered on the small table were sure signs they had been here for a while. Without taking my eyes off of them, I grabbed my cup of ramen and began devouring it.

It's spicy.

"That's mine." A full voice echoed.

Looking up, a boy with a fierce gaze stared at me. He was tall and his attire of a hoodie and ripped jeans made him intimidating. My eyes couldn't look away.

"My ramen," he reiterated.

Finally my eyes shifted down to the cup of ramen in my hands then they looked to the small white table in front. My original cup of ramen stood there waiting to be put out of its misery. "I-I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention. I'm so sorry."

"Just eat it," he said indifferent. He then proceeded to grab my ramen and inhaled it in a matter of seconds. It was mesmerizing.

"Thank you," I muttered quickly not wanting to fall behind. I scarfed down the spicy ramen in about the same time. "Spicy…"

"Salty." He complained covertly.

Believing our small encounter was passed it's time limit, I threw away the ramen cup and made my way outside where a silent breeze welcomed me. I breathed out since I remembered spicy food and I don't get along. My tongue was on fire.

"Drink this," the same full voice directed.

He handed a paper cup of water to me. "Thanks."

We both chugged the water and threw it away as if we were shooting baskets. With that, he turned around and disappeared into the barely lit street. I waved goodbye even though he was long gone and the spiciness had reached my heart.

The next morning, I felt my body being shaken from right to left. The movements woke me up from my deep slumber and before me was the older lady ripping the blankets off.

"Wake up," she repeated irritated. Her hands kept moving wildly.

"W-What time is it?" I asked sitting up and ruffling my hair. I wasn't a morning person and getting up was the hardest part of my day.

"You're late," she pulled me off the bed, "Joon already left, that brat."

"Late? For what?" I noticed the newly ironed school uniform hanging on the bathroom door. "What's this?"

She opened the bathroom door and pushed me in there then carefully gave me the uniform. "It's your school uniform and you're late. Get changed quickly because Mr. Nam is waiting downstairs to take you to school. Hurry."

Apparently, the older lady, who wants me to call her Mrs. Park, asked Joon to wake me up for school since she was busy making breakfast and so she believed I had left to school with him. This was the reason why she had called him a brat earlier which she didn't want me to misinterpret as her being a grumpy grandmother.

Once I arrived at the school, my mouth gaped down to the floor once again. This wasn't a high school. This was a university campus. The multiple buildings were enclosed by a tall gate that was wide open as if it knew I was late. Not a single person was roaming the spotless hallways.

"What are you doing?"

My body tensed at the reality of getting in trouble and ruining my first impression. "I'm sorry!"

A tall gentleman donning a strange patterned sweater and slacks approached. "Shouldn't you be in class?"

"I should be," I answered truthfully, "but I don't know which class I'm in."

His eyes immediately ran up and down my body. "Did you just move here from California?"

"Yes." Mrs. Park must have called.

The sudden noise of clapping his hands together startled me. "Kim Jin, follow me."

I did just that until we reached what I presumed was the main school office though it seemed more like a company office. Everyone bowed when we made our way to his office which was adorned with pictures of himself in various places around the world. The only picture that was different was a small picture of a young boy on his desk.

"Am I in trouble?" I built up the courage to ask after taking a seat.

He chuckled as he sat down in his giant office chair. "You're not in trouble. I'm the school director or principal of this fine establishment."

"I'm sorry for being late principal," I said apologetically. Of all the people I could meet in the hallway, it was the principal that had to witness my tardiness.

"It's okay. How can I be mad at my niece?" He smiled lovingly at me. "Oh, let me introduce myself. I'm Kim Tan, Kim Won's little brother."


	4. New School

"Don't we look alike?" My new principal asked joyfully as he held a picture of Kim Won next to his face.

I nodded seeing a slight resemblance. Honestly they only had similar heights, but everything else was different. Kim Tan had warmer eyes and their fashion senses were on different levels. Kim Won's dark toned suits are incomparable with his younger brother's flamboyant choices.

"Though people say Joon and I look more alike," he mentioned.

I nodded once again, but this time it was more believable. "You both have the same eyes."

"We do, don't we." He smiled replacing the picture of his brother with the picture of the young boy I had noticed earlier. "Is my nephew giving you a hard time?"

"Not at all." You would need to actually talk to a person to give them a hard time and right now I was a mere ghost to him.

Kim Tan eyed me curiously. "He was supposed to wake you up this morning which is why you're nearly three hours late."

My silence was a definite answer.

He sighed, "I hope you're understanding and know that Joon is going through a lot right now. His parents recently divorced and hyung is too busy at work to spend time with his only son."

"His parents divorced?" I don't recall Kim Won telling me such news then again I don't remember seeing his mother around the house.

"They've never really had a stable marriage to begin with. Their marriage was a business deal and Joon was treated as a commodity. When they decided to file for divorce three years ago, Joon was left to take all the blows himself from the media and his social circle." Kim Tan spoke sympathetically about Joon's troubled life.

A knock at the door intervened.

A girl with dark brown hair and donning a perfectly tailored uniform entered. She was wearing elegant accessories and high heels that somehow gave her a goddess-like aura.

"I asked our top student to guide you through out your first day here so if you have any questions or concerns, she'll gladly answer them," he said. "She speaks several languages including English."

"Hello, I'm Lee Hannah." She introduced herself in perfect English.

"I'm Jin." I annunciated in Korean.

Hannah did a quick assessment before asking, "How old are you?"

"Eighteen," I answered.

She smiled. "We're the same age so let's drop the formalities."

Sensing my nerves, Kim Tan spoke up. "She might seem a little rough around the edges, but I've known her since she was in diapers and I can wholeheartedly say that she's a good person."

She seemed to agree with his statement since she crossed her arms across her chest.

"I have a meeting to attend to so if you ladies can be on your way." He kicked us out of his nicely decorated office.

Hannah and I walked down the empty hallways in silence with only the clicks of her heels filling the air. I was hoping what Kim Tan said earlier was true and this could possibly be the start of a new friendship. I really need it.

"You seem close with Mr. Kim?" Small talk can either make it or break it.

"My parents and him attended this school together so many years ago," she stopped in her tracks. "This school isn't like any other school. Jeguk High is home to the children of the rich and powerful."

That would explain the size and the cleanliness. My old high school was littered with trash and the walls were covered in graffiti. It was a nice change.

"My mother is Yoo Rachel, the CEO/designer of RS International while my father, Lee Hyo Shin, is a celebrated film director with multiple top grossing films," she bragged.

"Wait, did your father direct the Life We Live?" The excitement built inside me.

"He did," she replied confused.

I involuntarily grabbed her hands, "Wow, I love that film! It made me laugh, cheer, and cry in a matter of minutes."

Hannah pulled her hands out of my grasp and chuckled. "Usually girls fan over my mother, but this is a first."

"Sorry." My emotions always get the best of me in situations like this. "So how did you learn English so perfectly?"

"I studied abroad during middle school," she mused. Her expression changed, "This might be a little direct, but what do your parents do?"

"Eh, my parents?" It was direct and it caught me off guard.

"Like I said before, this school is made up of the children of the rich and powerful so I won't be the only one asking you this question." Hannah explained in more detail, "Everyone has been attending the same schools since birth so they'll be curious as to where you came from especailly from who."

I was flustered. I recently found my absentee father, but I had no idea what he actually does for a living. He was wealthy based off the mansion I now currently reside in and the various staff that live in the house. "My mother…she passed away."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Hannah looked around awkwardly then to her watch, "Lunch will be starting soon and I have something to take care of so how about we meet in the cafeteria in ten minutes."

I had literally scared away my first and only friend with my sad life. The harsh reality of death was never a good topic of discussion.

Though Hannah didn't tell me where the cafeteria was, I found my way easily with the precisely placed signs throughout the school walls, but they couldn't foreshadow what was to come. When I opened the large glass doors, the scent of thoroughly cooked meat trespassed my unprepared nose and aroused my stomach. It growled ferociously, enticing my legs to move on their own toward the chefs behind the large grill.

"What are you doing? Lunch isn't for another five mi―wait who are you?"

My attention wouldn't break from the exquisite meat cooking. "I'm Jin," I said disconnected.

The male student continued pestering. "Are you the new transfer? From California?"

I affirmed his correct guess with a single nod.

"You must like food," he teased as the chef placed two finished steaks in separate white plates. "Why don't we eat and get to know each other."

Once we sat down, I took a large bite from the well-cooked steak and regained my senses. The boy sitting across from me had a large grin which made his eyes appear smaller and his lighter groomed hair gave off an innocent feeling. "Who are you?"

He laughed out loud. "I'm Yoon Chan Yeol."

"Sorry, I didn't have breakfast," I explained before having another bite.

A loud bell rung signaling lunch time and the students poured in. I hadn't noticed before, but this wasn't a regular school cafeteria. It was more like a restaurant. There was a chef cooking the steaks to perfection and the tables each had a small vase with a variety of exotic flowers in it.

"I see you met Chan Yeol," Hannah chimed as she took the seat next to me. She had gotten salad instead of steak.

"Noona, congratulations on ranking number one again." He praised then inched the flower vase closer to her. "A gift for our queen."

"You should study more," she scolded rejecting his gift. "Stop chasing after Soo Min. She's a lost cause."

"Are you talking about me?" A female student with a cute bob haircut appeared out of nowhere. Her bubbly personality dominated the table.

"You need to stop shopping and focus on school because you're at the bottom. The bottom," Hannah lectured at the girl.

"Well tell your mother to stop coming out with new collections then," she fought back, but a single glare from Hannah shut her up.

"Soo Min this is Jin," Hannah said taking the opportunity of the girl's silence. "Jin this is Jo Soo Min."

"What do your parents do?" Soo Min flatly asked. She suddenly yelped in pain, "Ow!"

"Soo Min, is the daughter of internationally renowned photographer Jo Myung Soo who also runs a modeling agency," Hannah, the obvious culprit, informed. "Chan Yeol's father runs the largest law firm in the country while his mother is an executive at Mega Entertainment."

"All of our parents attended Jeguk High together," he added. Someone else caught his attention as he waved, "Hyung, over here."

Soo Min's eyes lit up and she tried pushing Chan Yeol away, but he stood his ground. The person that was called over calmly took the seat next to me and I swear I saw Soo Min mouth curses at a proud Chan Yeol.

"Oppa, where were you this morning?" Soo Min asked concerned.

"Asleep," he answered in a full voice.

I recognized that voice since a chill ran down my spine and my head naturally turned to face it. The same fierce gaze from last night was staring back at me. I muttered quietly, "Ramen…"

"Jin this is Choi Do Eun. He's the heir to Zeus Hotel Group," she cut it short this time. "Do Eun, this is the new student, Jin."

I wanted to ask him if he was the same boy from last night, but no words came out of my mouth no matter how much I tried.

"Where's Joon?" Do Eun asked disregarding my awkward smile. He must not remember me. I probably didn't leave a strong impression.

The table became silent and everyone's attention turned to Hannah who was aimlessly nudging a cherry tomato with her fork. "I don't know," she stated before standing up. "This salad is dry."

She left and Soo Min, who only waved goodbye to Do Eun, followed her.

Chan Yeol looked at Do Eun, "Hyung, what are you doing?"

"What?" He said perplexed.

"Hannah and Joon recently broke up," he reminded. "Speak of the devil."

At that moment, Joon came into the cafeteria and searched the sea of students until his eyes landed on our table. He walked over and I could see the tips of his mouth twitch a little after noticing me.

He hovered behind me as he spoke, "Let's go."

He immediately left and Do Eun obediently followed while Chan Yeol was left conflicted. He looked back and forth before making a decision. "It was nice meeting you noona, but I have to go. See you later!"

I quickly finished my steak because the stares of the other students were excruciating and left the way I entered. The hallways were less crowded so I was able to take a relaxing breath, but that only lasted a minute before a hand grasped my shoulder. It pulled me into an empty classroom.

Joon was staring intensely at me before saying through gritted teeth, "Who are you?"

Was this a trick question? "I'm your si―."

"First you come into my home then you're in my school and now you're talking to my friends." His anger was palpable.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled.

He stepped away before continuing, "Do they know about our situation?"

"I haven't told them anything," I answered truthfully.

"If you tell them anything, I will make your school life heinous," he warned. With one last glare, he left me with only the nervous sweat coating my hands.

He must really despise me.


	5. Adjusting

Keeping up with appearances, Joon and I were picked up in separate cars, but mine was oddly a block away from the school. I didn't complain since my mind was completely worn out from school. South Korea was advanced when it came to education so I was clearly behind, but I was the ace in English since I was raised in the US. My favorite and easiest subject.

Mrs. Park was smiling widely when she greeted us at the door. "Welcome home."

Joon handed her his coat suspiciously, "Why are you so happy?"

"Mr. Kim just called and said he will be making it to dinner tonight," she said joyfully.

"Does he usually not eat dinner at home?" Dinner was the only time in our busy lives that mom and I had to catch up with each other. It's where stories covered the food and jokes filled our glasses.

"He'll probably call later saying how work has suddenly piled up," Joon recounted. "I'll be upstairs."

Mrs. Park and I watched as he ascended the stairs. This must be a daily occurrence for him to say something like that. "This must happen often for him to say that."

She agreed and sighed, "At first it would happen every other week, but after his grandfather became bedridden, he stopped coming home for dinner altogether."

"I have a grandfather?"

"Had." She guided me to the random fireplace behind the stairs where a large portrait of an old man was hanging above it. "Kim Nam Yoon was a great businessman, but sadly that didn't translate into fatherhood."

His hardened expression made me step back from the portrait and Mrs. Park chuckled lightly at my response.

"Kim Won used to back away just like that when his father would call on him when he was younger," she noted. "Joon would also do the same."

"They're very similar."

After about three hours of tedious studying, Mrs. Park knocked on my door and entered with a bright expression. "Your father is pulling into the driveway."

I quickly went downstairs and by the door where other house servants awaiting the entrance of Kim Won. As soon as the door opened, everyone bowed their head in sync and I followed as well.

"Where's Joon?" Kim Won eyes wandered around.

"He said he wasn't hungry so he won't be joining," Mrs. Park informed.

Kim Won nodded his head before looking at me, "As long as you're joining me."

"How was work?" The employees dispersed and we walked into the dining room where everything was already set up.

"Boring," he said truthfully. "Let's talk about your first day of school. I'm sorry for making you go to school right away, but education is very important."

"It's okay." I assured. "It was rather easy. I made friends with the top student at school."

He rose his brows at my announcement, "So you met the group then."

Mrs. Park placed various side dishes around us then placed a hot bowl of soup in front of us. "Group?"

"Lee Hannah, Yoon Chanyeol, Jo Soo Min, and Choi Do Eun," he listed as he spread a cloth over his lap. "Their parents attended school with your uncle Kim Tan."

"So I heard." The soup was boiling hot, but that didn't stop me from eating it plus the cold kimchi helped as well.

"They're good kids," he complimented. "Did Joon say anything to you?"

He did. "Nothing at all. He's quiet."

Kim Won shifted in his seat uncomfortably and let out a short sigh. "He really didn't say anything to you?"

I gave a slight nod, but that didn't seem to be the answer he was looking for.

"Well, you know this world Joon and I are a part of is very hard." He was having trouble finding the right words. "I want to protect you. I want to protect you from judgment and cruel assumptions."

A small lightbulb lit up inside my head as he continued.

"What I'm tryi―"

"You don't want people finding out that I'm your daughter," I finished for him in a solemnly voice.

"If people find out that you're an illegitimate child, they'll treat you differently," he added wanting to justify himself.

"I understand." I didn't understand at all. What was wrong about being his child? We both had no idea we existed and now I can't even share it with anyone.

He placed his alarmingly cold hand on top of mine, "You're so much like your mother."

"I haven't seen a scene like this in a long time," Joon's sarcastic voice interrupted. "Actually we have dinner together once a year when it's my birthday. How could I forget?"

"I thought you weren't hungry?" Kim Won stated as his focus returned to his half empty bowl of soup.

Joon gave the table of food a quick look before replying, "I still am, but how could I not greet you when you have decided to have dinner at home other than the mandatory once a year."

"Join us," I spat out trying to calm the two before things got out of hand.

"I'm guessing you were telling her about keeping our situation a secret." Joon's glare reappeared as he ignored my invitation.

"Yes and unlike you she's very understanding," Kim Won said with a smile.

"Just like her mother," the words were repeated with a poisonous tone. "Too bad I'm too much like my mother."

Kim Won stood up and slammed his hand on the table making everything shake in the process. "If you're not hungry then I suggest you return to your bedroom and study. How do you expect to run Jeguk Group with such poor grades?"

The last statement, just like the table, shook him, but he restrained himself from showing it. His eyes were the only windows to his feelings and I caught a glimpse of it.

Joon turned around and left back upstairs while Kim Won was seemingly regretting the words he chose. "I'll be in my office."

Mrs. Park came in and cleaned up the table as I just sat there shocked at what just occurred. "How can they both speak to each other that way?"

"It wasn't always like this." Mrs. Park sounded hurt at the continuing exchange between father and son. "Are you finished?"

"I'm going for a walk," I announced suddenly.

I didn't wait for a confirmation from Mrs. Park and practically ran out the back door in the kitchen. I followed the same path as I did last night and ended up in front of the convenience store again. The bright lights soothing my fast beating heart, but that only lasted a second. Inside I saw Do Eun buying snacks while listening to music. My hands instantly became clammy and my heart restarted again. Should I run away?

Before I could even agree on what to do, we made eye contact as he exited. My hand rose and waved awkwardly at him. "Hi."

"Hi," he repeated as he drew closer. "Aren't you cold?"

The cold air filled my body as I realized I ran out without a jacket and with only house sandals on. "I am." I noticed his slightly damp hair. "Aren't you cold?"

"I'm fine." He reassured then lifted his shoulder showing his gym bag. "I just came back from Judo practice so I need to cool down."

"You practice judo? That's cool." My lips were beginning to freeze since I kept licking them out of nervousness.

He rummaged through the various snacks inside his plastic bag before pulling out a cup of uncooked spicy ramen. "Here."

I tried refusing, but he wrapped my hands around it. "Thank you."

"See you at school." He waved before walking to a waiting car off to the side. Once he got in, the sleek car drove away.

My lips broke into a goofy smile at the realization that he had spilled some personal information. My mind went wild with images of him doing judo and how cool he must look practicing it. He did have very broad shoulders and his body was lean. I wonder what else he enjoyed to do…

The next day at school was abnormally quiet. Actually the first day was just as quiet which was strange to me since usually when a new student would arrive at my old school, everyone would be curious as to who the person was. Like where they came from or why they changed schools, but oddly enough no one approached me with such questions.

"How's studying going?" I noted how much Hannah actually enjoys studying and learning. She would actually make extra copies of her notes and give them to anyone who asked.

"Great," I lied. I literally read an entire chapter and my brain doesn't absorb any information.

Hannah smirked. "You're a horrible liar."

"Why does no one talk me?" That sounded weird. "I mean why isn't anyone curious about who I am since I'm the new kid?"

Hannah was perplexed at my question, "What are talking about? The whole school knows who you are."

"They do?"

"You're part of the social care group." Hannah explained further, "From the second you entered this school, everyone knew that you're a scholarship kid."


	6. Identity Crisis

The stares and gawking weren't out of curiosity, but of amusement. The entire student body made an assumption and they went along with it even though it wasn't confirmed by me. They believe they know who I am.

"What's the social care group?" This was the first time I've heard of this.

Hannah stuck out her hand, "Even though everyone that attends Jeguk is rich, there are still rankings. The first one are heirs which means they will eventually inherit their family's business. Examples being Do Eun and I."

"And Kim Joon," I said underneath my breath. Maybe that's why he's so moody because he lives with this constant pressure of being an heir.

"Second rank are the stock holders," Hannah was also very good at explaining things as well. "They won't be future CEOs, but they're already major stock holders within the company."

"Chan Yeol and Soo Min," I deciphered from the remaining friends.

"Correct," she praised. "The third rank are the honor students."

"You guys have an honor program?" I was an honor student up until high school when it became much more serious.

"No, honor students refer to children of higher officials such as politicians," she corrected. "They're here to make connections and uphold their family's honor."

"None of your friends apply," I mentioned.

"Technically Chan Yeol is part of this rank if you exclude his mother." She had put down all her fingers except for the lonely pinky finger. "The last group is the social care group. They're not here because of their parents, they're here because someone wealthy owes their family a favor."

That was far from me. I was a girl who recently met her father and he turned out to be running one of the largest conglomerates in the country. I'm in an entirely different rank.

"Honestly I thought you were new money, but Chan Yeol told me otherwise," she revealed.

As if hearing his name, Chan Yeol happened to be approaching us with his cute eye smile and an annoyed Soo Min by his side. "You two seem to be discussing something important."

"You told me that Jin was a fourth rank correct?" Hannah asked getting straight to the point.

Chan Yeol immediately pointed a blaming finger at Soo Min who was too busy texting to notice. "I only repeated what Soo Min told me."

"Look at her shoes. Of course she's a fourth," Soo Min explained without drawing her eyes from her phone's screen.

I was wearing my old sneakers that had a small tear on the back of the heel, but they were at the point where I could just slip them on without untying the shoelaces. Thinking about finding new tight shoes was wearisome.

Soo Min broke away from her phone and saw the judging eyes of her close friends. "I also am repeating what someone else said."

Hannah noted my strange reaction from my ranking status and asked carefully, "Why do you look so confused? Are you not a social care student?"

The entire student body froze at Hannah's question and they're curious eyes changed into criticizing eyes instead. What should I say?

"She's definitely a social care student," Kim Joon stated loudly. "She's a maid. She's my house's newly hired maid."

A collective gasp travelled from mouth to mouth and even exited my own. Soo Min instantly began texting rapidly while Chan Yeol's mouth was agape and Hannah had her usual cold expression on her face. The entire school was buzzing with gossip and chatter at Kim Joon's words.

Hannah and Joon exchanged looks before she swiftly turned and left down the crowded hallway. At the end of the hallway stood Do Eun whose blank expression was puzzling.

"A maid is totally your style," Soo Min teased before running off to Do Eun's side.

Chan Yeol on the other hand studied the situation, "This doesn't make any sense."

"Let's go," Joon demanded from a clueless Chan.

He followed, but not without saying his joyful goodbye and leaving me in the middle of whispering students. Luckily they made way for me as I exited the school and took a seat in a bench in the courtyard.

Joon would rather have people think of me as part of his house staff than as his half-sister and everyone simply takes it as being true. The slight breeze did nothing to calm my growing frustrations at the reality of my ongoing life.

"Here."

A candy bar invaded my vision and holding it was Do Eun, but this time I didn't even acknowledge it. He sat down next to me and ripped the candy bar from its wrapper before breaking it in half. He handed me the biggest piece then plopped the other piece into his mouth.

"Thanks," I mumbled. The chocolate started to melt in between my fingers so I ate it quickly. It was oddly refreshing.

"Do you want to go to the convenience store with me after school?" Do Eun wasn't looking at me.

"Eh?" I couldn't look as well.

"Well more like in the evening since I have judo practice after school," he revised.

My body welled in panic and my heart was racing yet again. "Aren't you going to ask about me being a maid?"

"Why? You're a maid and I'm a student. It's only one word out of hundred that describes who we are." He stood up and looked at me with his dark eyes, "I'll see you at the store then."

He left and I could only stare at the chocolate stains on my fingers. I just remembered how much I loved chocolate.

I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't looking forward to meeting Do Eun at the store. He was the first person I met here other than my new family and oddly enough, I felt comfortable around him. Excluding the racing heart and sweaty palms, it was comfortable.

He didn't exactly say what time, but I decided to leave my house around the same time I did yesterday. Should I wait inside or outside? If I waited inside, the luminous lights would make it hard to see outside, but outside it was freezing.

The same luxury car that Do Eun entered yesterday, pulled up in front of me as I was having an inner argument with myself. Do Eun came out with damp hair once again, but this time he was still in his judo uniform. It was fitting.

"I'm sorry, but I forgot it's my mother's birthday dinner tonight so I have to go straight home," he said in a single breath.

"It's okay," I assured. "You didn't have to come by and tell me."

He chuckled, "You would have waited here all night if I hadn't."

I would have since at home it was eerily quiet and I would have to study.

The window in the backseat rolled down and an older man with strong features poked his head out. He had the same charismatic eyebrows as Do Eun. "Is this why you wanted to stop by the convenience store? To meet your girlfriend?"

Do Eun turned to the man, "I had plans with her."

"You're mother's waiting so just bring her along," he decided on the spot after looking at his watch. "Hurry up and get inside it's freezing."

My hands went up in absolute denial, "I-I can't. It's a family dinner. How can I―"

"You can't say no to my father," Do Eun warned as he ushered me inside the running car.

His father watched me carefully as we made our drive to their home and Do Eun was of no help since he was busy observing the buildings pass by. I put on a kind smile and tried looking out the window as well, but his father's eyes were burning into me.

Luckily it was only a five minute ride when we arrived at a large hotel. Hotel employees greeted us as we entered. It was exactly the same as the house staff did whenever Kim Won made an appearance. We headed toward the elevator and Do Eun's father pressed a button without a number on it. Do Eun smiled at me as we rode the elevator up toward what seemed like the top floor.

"Did you buy mom a gift?" Do Eun asked diverting his father's attention from me.

He smirked proudly, "Of course. I sent flowers and balloons to her office, but the real gift will be given tonight."

The elevator doors opened revealing a lavish suite decorated in modern furniture and art. The color scheme were neutral dark tones of blue, black, and white. The living room was beautiful and covered in pictures just like Kim Tan's office except they were pictures of Do Eun and his family.

"I'm going to change so just take a seat," Do Eun said as he guided me to his large white sofa.

His father had disappeared to change as well so I sat down carefully and couldn't keep my eyes still. They danced around the large open suite taking in the grand view of the city from the floor to ceiling windows and the various family portraits.

Hannah did introduced Do Eun as the heir to Zeus Hotel Group so it's only obvious he would live in the hotel his family owned. Above the elevator was a large portrait of Do Eun sitting on a chair while his parents stood behind him. His father wasn't smiling, but he wasn't frowning either. I can see where Do Eun gets his expressions from. The woman beside his father was smiling without showing any teeth, but her eyes were smiling even more. He had her warm eyes.

"So you're our Do Eun's girlfriend," a voice called out.

My entire body swiftly turned around, "Huh?"

The woman from the picture came toward me with her deer-like eyes. "Kim Jin. The newly discovered daughter of Kim Won."


	7. Ramen Lovers

"Seeing your surprised expression, I must be right," she said nonchalantly.

My mouth stayed shut as if guilty of treason even though it hadn't said a single lie yet.

She came closer and gently rubbed my arm, "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

Her gesture reminded me of my mother and how she would always cheer me on with a gentle touch just like this. It soothed my growing worries instantly and my mouth slowly opened. "H-How?"

"Your uncle, Kim Tan, can't keep a secret to save his life," she said.

Do Eun reappeared wearing a sweater and jeans which was far from his usual school style. He flashed me a tight lipped smile before looking at his mother.

"Happy Birthday," he half sung. He handed her what looked like a handmade birthday card and she happily accepted it with both hands.

"Thank you! I always look forward to your birthday card every year," she beamed as she opened the card.

"I get you flowers, balloons, and jewelry, but a hand drawn card is what makes you the happiest," Do Eun's father noted upset.

His mother tilted her head, "Jewelry?"

His father stopped what he was doing and wiped his hands on the apron tied around his waist, "Ya, what are we doing? We didn't even introduce ourselves to our guest."

"Oh, I'm Cha Eun Sang while this is my husband Choi Young Do." She kindly put aside the matter of the jewelry for now.

I bowed almost 180 degrees, "I'm Jin. Thank you for having me over and happy birthday."

"What are we having for dinner?" Do Eun was obviously starving from practice.

His father tightened his apron in response, "Ramen."

My heart sank a little at the answer and Do Eun's mother took notice.

"Were you expecting something lavish?" She grinned and wrapped her arm around her son's shoulders, "Our family loves ramen."

Do Eun nodded before giving his mother a strange look which resulted in her letting go of him and scurrying off to the kitchen to help her husband.

"Sit," he said then added, "please."

"You have a beautiful home," I complimented. Even though the suite resembled my new home, the aura was more like my old home in California. It was familiar. "You're really close to your parents."

He glossed over the numerous pictures of family vacations and events covering the walls. "We are, but what about you?'

"Me?" I ran through various scenarios as to how this conversation could go. "My mother passed away a couple weeks ago."

"Oh," he spoke softly. "What was she like?"

The question instantly had me smiling from ear to ear as memories flooded my head. "She was an amazing and strong woman with a clumsy side to her. She wa―she is my best friend."

Suddenly I felt a comforting hand on my back as I held back tears. This wasn't the time nor place to have a crying festival. Do Eun rose his eyebrows asking whether I was fine or not and I controlled myself enough to smile at him.

No one had asked me about her so my emotions were still new.

"What's going on here?!"

Do Eun and I broke away from whatever we were doing to see a not so happy Soo Min towering over us. Her eyes were shooting lasers at me.

"Why are you touching her?!" She demanded with a pitchy voice.

Do Eun sighed and rebutted, "What are you doing here?"

His parents approached the growing raucous and Soo Min quickly went to Do Eun's mother's side, "I'm here to celebrate my mother-in-law's birthday."

Do Eun's mother slyly escaped her grasp and sought refuge with her husband. "You already stopped by this morning and don't call me that."

Ignoring her complaint, Soo Min focused her attention back on me. "Fourth rank, why are you here?"

"I-I was―"

"Her name is Jin and I invited her over," he dictated loudly causing everyone to become quiet. "Can we eat now?"

His father immediately brought out the boiling ramen while Do Eun helped with bringing out the utensils. I naturally walked toward the dining table, but they had set up everything on the coffee table in the living room instead.

"We have dinner in the living room," Do Eun's mother stated as she seated me beside an upset Soo Min.

"Oppa, come sit next to me," Soo Min offered sweetly.

Do Eun went around the couch and sat next to me instead without batting an eye at her. If Soo Min's eyes could shoot lasers I would have been vaporized by now. My ashes being the only sign of my existence.

As if wanting to rub it more, Do Eun served me a bowl of ramen first before himself while his parents watched and Soo Min most likely was thinking of ways to kill me without anyone noticing.

"You know our fathers are best friends so I've known Do Eun oppa since I was a baby." Soo Min bragged.

"Then you must know a lot about each other," I played along. This can only lead to funny childhood stories which was what I was hoping for.

Do Eun's mother smiled cheekily, "Once Soo Min got so excited that Do Eun was returning from camp that she wet herself. She begged me to take her home."

"Imo!" Soo Min yelled embarrassed.

I laughed with everyone, but feeling bad I added, "I once laughed so much that I wet myself and my mom had to come pick me up from school. She took a memorable picture and carries it in her wallet."

"I like how your mother thinks," Do Eun's mother praised.

The entire night continued smoothly with lots of laughter and stories. Soo Min stopped glaring, but she instead would stare at Do Eun with yearning eyes. She must really like him especially since she called his mother her mother-in-law earlier.

After dinner, Do Eun asked to drop me off, but I adamantly refused…his father then ordered his son to drop me off and of course you can't say no to Mr. Choi.

"Your parents are great," I complimented as we walked toward the back gate of my home.

He nodded, "They are. Your mom sounds like a great person too."

"She was," I confirmed. "So Soo Min is really close to you right?"

"She is," he sighed. "Her father always left her in our care throughout her childhood so naturally she followed me around. She's like my younger sister."

Younger sister? Looking over his shoulder, I saw Soo Min watching us from the slightly cracked window of the car. After ordering his son to drop me off, Soo Min offered to accompany us since it was dark out and the more the merrier.

"Oppa, my dad just texted me wondering where I am!" She yelled from the car after I caught her looking. "Let's go!"

"I'll see you at school then," I said cutting the conversation nicely.

He seemed reluctant to leave. "Yeah, see you."

I waved goodbye as the car drove away and sighed. I had a great time with Do Eun and his family, but that feeling was quickly replaced with a feeling of sadness. They were happy and enjoyed spending time with each other which was the exact opposite of what was happening in my new home.


End file.
